The Truth of Maximilian J J Russo
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Take's place during the end of the  family competition. What if Max wasn't happy with how everything ended and had a back up plan if he lost. Poor Alex and Justin.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth of Maximilian. J. J. Russo

Take's place during the end of the family competition. What if Max wasn't happy with how everything ended and had a back up plan if he lost. Poor Alex and Justin.

**W.O.W.P Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place **

_**Max's POV**_

_How can they all be happy for them. There breaking the Wizard law ! One wizard per fucking family ! It should have been me, I'm supposed to be the family wizard not Alex and how the hell can Professor Crumb's make Justin a wizard but also break the law on top of it. Fine I can't be the family wizard then fine there going to regret this. There going to wish they made me the family wizard with the pain I'm going to make them go threw. What a shock this is going to be , that little dumb Max is going to put his big brother and sister in pain and walk away from the whole family. _Thought Max with a evil smirk on his face.

" Well, hate to to ruin this little party but no wait I'm going to have fun . Isn't the Wizard law and I quot one wizard per family. " asked Max as he looked at Professor Crumb's.

" Why yes, it is but Justin is the perfect replacement for me. So I bent the rule's for him." said Professor Crumb's as he smiled.

" Good to know it's okay to break the law. Since you did it I'm going to do it to." said Max as he slowly walked towards his sibling's.

" Max son I know your hurting to but what ever your thinking just stop. You got the sub shop." said Jerry as he frowned.

" Oh, shut the fuck up dad. No one want's to eat there and you fucked it up by listening to Justin instead of me. It's always about Justin or Alex what about me. WHAT ABOUT MAX , HUH !" yelled Max as he glared at his father and mother.

"Max come on stop goofing around and be happy for us. We get to be with Mason and Juliet." said Alex as she rolled her eye's.

" Oh , but Alex I'm not goofing as you call it. Since you got the magic and so did out dear big brother. I'm going to take something from you to FOREVER and make you feel the PIAN I FEEL." said Max as he glared at her. Max pulled out a small vile of a purple and green stuff in it.

" This little thing I brewed up will make you feel lot's of pain but it'll make me feel very happy. With this I'm going to take away your true love's, they'll disappear forever. " said Max as he threw the vile on the ground. The smoke slowly went in the air and vanished.

" Hahaha, look's like it didn't work" said Justin as he laughed. Max smirked and shook his head just like Justin to be a jerk.

" Just wait bro and Mom , Dad I'm leaving this family and don't ever want to see you again." said Max as he smiled at his parent's.

" JUSTIN" yelled Juliet as her feet started to disappear. Justin ran to her and held her.

" MAX STOP IT NOW, I'LL GIVE YOU MY MAGIC. PLEASE STOP IT" cried Justin as Juliet vanished in his arm's.

" Oh here come's part two. Hope it's fun as part one. HAHAHAHA" said Max as he laughed evil and evil laugh. Alex looked at Mason but he looked fine.

" Alex" said Harper as she looked at her see threw hand's.

" HARPER" yelled Alex as she ran towards Harper. Harper looked at Max with tear's in her eye's.

" Why Max, Why" cried Harper as she disappeared.

" Hahahaha, Now that was way better then anything I was expecting." said Max as he had a big smile on his face.

" Bring her back , BRING HER BACK NOW" screamed Alex as she whipped out her wand and pointed it at Max.

" Have fun looking for me and please do have fun knowing that you'll never see your girl's again." said Max as he pulled out a green ball of dripping goo.

" Oh and Alex you should of fucked Harper at least she's hot Mason's nothing but a fucking weak pussy but hell you chose wrong and got the dog" said Max as he threw the ball on the ground. In a flash of bright green light , Max was gone.

" " screamed Alex as she watched him vanish. Justin and Alex where crying and everyone stood in silence never thinking Max would do something so evil.

**W.O.W.P Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place **

Dun Dun , dun , DUNNN ! Evil Max


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth of Maximilian. J. J. Russo

Take's place during the end of the family competition. What if Max wasn't happy with how everything ended and had a back up plan if he lost. Poor Alex and Justin.

**W.O.W.P Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place **

" Dad , what happen. Why is Harper gone and not Mason" said Alex as she wiped her tears away from her eyes. She was confused, hurt and felt betrayed by her baby brother. When Alex saw Harper disappear she felt like someone ripped out her heart and set her on fire.

" It seem's Harper is your true soul mate." said Jerry as he frowned , it hurt him so bad that his son did this to his brother and sister.

" What about me" asked Mason as he looked at Alex. Alex looked at him and for the first time she could say she didn't feel anything for the werwolf, all she could think about was Harper.

" I need to get Harper back Mason, I'm sorry but I need her" said Alex as she stood up and looked at her wand. She needed to think of how to get Max to bring her Harper back.

" Let's look for clue's in Max's room. Maybe we could reverse the potion or find out what it is." said Justin as he flashed everyone into Max's room. It was a mess, food everywhere, clothes on the floor and just random pile's of garbage in the room. It smelled so bad that it made your eye's water.

" It smell's so bad in here, how could he live in this." said Theresa as she covered her nose.

" There's a note" said Alex as she went to the bed. She picked up the letter and it was from Max.

**Dear , Family**

**I bet your all surprised at how thing's happen huh. Well good, screw you guy's it's not like you guy's deserved to be happy. To Justin I bet your pissing in your pant's now, your so fucking smart I bet you can't even figure out what happen now can you ? To Alex for everyone saying I'm the dumb one, the stupid one, the odd ball but they should of said that about you. Hahaha, you had your soul mate by you all this time and now she's gone. Sure it made me feel a little bad what I did to Harper. That look she gave me was something I didn't think would affect me but your in more pain is worth having me feel a little bad. Lastly Mom and Dad I hate you . Plain ****and simple, you showered Justin and Alex with more love in one day then you ever gave me in my whole life. The only fucking time you notice me when Alex and Justin fucked up and turned me into a fuck GIRL! yet when I turned back you went back into forgetting me and watching you two love children and helped them out. Even you cheered for them. I heard what you said that I didn't have a chance to win the competition or that someone had to cheer for him. I didn't want you pity . So I took everything for the wizard lair that I needed and I'm going to live my life away from you guy's. **

**From Maximilian . J.J . Russo**

**P.S. Since I made the spell when I was a wizard, only MY magic can undo it. To Bad you guy's didn't make me a wizard too.**

"Justin is there anyway we can undo his magic with our magic." asked Alex as she handed him the letter. He was in deep in thought. He it was near impossible to un-bind another wizard's magic with out that wizard allowing it.

" I Don't know, I need to read some book's and figure out what to do." said Justin as he walked out of the room.

" I'm going to the lair to no one follow us." said Alex as she flashed out of the room. Her mind was fighting it self between thinking of Harper and how to get her back. She never though Max would be like this , they made a promise to be a family no matter what happen. She wonder if she would do the same, no she had Harper to help her be mortal. Alex felt sad that Max had no one to help him or any friend's to just talk to. How much she wished she could go back in time and help him, help her self , her Family and to have Harper safe.

**W.O.W.P Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place **

come on tell me what do you think ?


End file.
